Happy Birthday (Mirror prince)
by charmingloki
Summary: No Summary.. Yaoi, abal, gaje, boyfriend ff specially Seongjeong.. Slight Jo Twins and Dongwoo..


**Title : Happy Birthday**

**Main cast : Seongjeong couple. Slight Jo twins and Dongwoo couple.**

**Rating : T++**

**A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari seseorang yang mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulangtahun saat aku ultah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Liriknya ku ambil dari Nu'est Happy Birthday. Maaf kalo ff ini gaje, abal, gak jelas, berantakan, entah apa yang mau diceritakan di ff ini and dari pada banyak cincong, enjoy read.**

* * *

Jeongmin terus berlari menyusuri taman. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya karena udara di Seoul kini hampir mencapai titik beku. Serpihan salju menyertainya. Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu.

Jeongmin berjongkok, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bayangan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu hadir di pikiran Jeongmin.

**Flash back.**

Tubuh Jeongmin bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Entahlah, dia sudah cukup bersabar kali ini. Seharusnya dia memakluminya, namun kali ini perasaan cemburulah yang mengusainya.

"Kau tahu kan, pelukan itu hanya fanservise. Semua member juga melakukannya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tatapanmu padanya berbeda. Kentara sekali kau menyukainya."

"Jeongmin-ah.. Sudah cukup. Ada apa denganmu kali ini?"

Hyunseong tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Jeongmin. Kenapa dia sangat marah karena Hyunseong memeluk seorang noona. Itu kan hanya skrip yang diberikan oleh sutradara.

Jeongmin juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Kenapa saat melihat Hyunseong memeluk noona, dia menjadi sangat marah. Apa karena noona itu sangat cantik? Apa karena pelukan Hyunseong pada noona itu sangat erat? Apa karena Jeongmin tidak punya tubuh yang sexy seperti noona itu? Iri? Jelas. Noona itu sangat beruntung karena bisa memeluk Hyunseong di depan public, sedangkan dirinya, harus mati-matian dengan Hyunseong menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari public karena pihak manajemen melarang mereka memiliki hubungan.

"Berhentilah merajuk seperti anak kecil."

Deg~ Jadi Hyunseong menganggap Jeongmin seperti anak kecil. Jeongmin menggigit bibirnya karena kesal. Lalu dia berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Hyunseong sendiri. Dia membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan mulai menangis.

* * *

Hyunseong berkali-kali mengajak Jeongmin bicara, namun Jeongmin selalu menghindarinya. Kontak mata pun tak pernah.

Donghyun sang leader merasa kesal melihat mereka yang seperti itu.

"Jangan ikut campur hyung. Mereka sudah dewasa, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Kata Kwangmin mencegah Donghyun. Donghyun cuma mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

* * *

Jeongmin mengganti chanel tv berkali-kali. Namun pandangan matanya tak mentap focus ke arah televisi.

Krriitt…

Pintu depan terbuka. Jeongmin tahu siapa yang masuk, tapi dia mencoba tidak peduli dengan orang itu.

"Jeongmin."

"….."

"Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku."

"…"

"Besok, bisakah kau datang jam 5 ke depan namsan tower? Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu."

"…..."

Melihat Joengmin mengacuhkannya, Hyunseong hanya mencoba tetap tersenyum.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang. Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau datang."

Setelah itu Hyunseong pergi. Jeongmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, "Seenaknya saja."

* * *

"Hyung." Youngmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jeongmin. Jeongmin hanya menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari balik selimut.

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau berbaikan dengan Hyunseong hyung?"

Bukannya menjawab. Jeongmin malah menutup rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Yaa… hyung."

Jeongmin semakin erat mengencangkan selimutnya saat Youngmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jeongmin lagi. Merasa terganggu, Jeongmin malah mendorong tubuh Youngmin kasar hingga Youngmin yang tadinya sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang menjadi jatuh.

"Yaa.." kata Youngmin kesal. Youngmin langsung berdiri walaupun masih mengelus-elus buttnya yang sakit.

"Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusanmu dengan Hyunseong hyung. Tapi pikirkan perasaan bestfriend jika kalian perang dingin seperti ini. Kau tahu? Banyak bestfriend yang menanyakan kenapa kalian jarang melakukan skinship lagi. Kau tahu hyung, gara-gara kalian, kami kerepotan harus berkata apa pada bestfriend."

Youngmin menghela nafas, "Terserah kau melakukan apa hyung, tapi bersikap dewasalah sedikit, jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini."

Jeongmin menyibak selimutnya dan melempar bantal kearah Youngmin yang hendak keluar dari kamar itu hingga mengenai belakang kepala Youngmin. Mendengar kata kekanakan membuat Jeongmin kesal.

"Yaa… Sakit hyung."

Jeongmin bersikap tidak peduli dan melanjutkan merenung sambil tiduran. Melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang satu ini makin menjadi, membuat Youngmin kesal. Youngmin melempar balik bantal itu dan telak mengenai belakang kepala Jeongmin yang memang sedang membelakangi Youngmin.

"Appo." gumam Jeongmin.

* * *

Jeongmin menekuk lututnya. Sesekali dia melirik jam. Sudah pukul 5, seharusnya dia ke namsan tower. Tapi aku kan sedang marah dengannya, batin Jeongmin.

Jeongmin menaruh dagunya di atas lututnya. Detik demi detik terus terlewati. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7, pintu depan terbuka. Jeongmin berharap Hyunseonglah yang pulang dan dia tidak serius mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggu Jeongmin di namsan tower. Saat Jeongmin mengintip, bukan Hyunseong yang didapatinya tapi beberapa member boyfriend yang lain yang baru pulang dan sepertinya habis belanja. Jeongmin menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ku harap hubungan Jeongmin hyung dan Hyunseong hyung membaik setelah ini." kata Minwoo. Donghyun hanya mengelus rambut Minwoo sambil tersenyum.

Jeongmin cuma mempoutkan bibirnya. Dasar Hyunseong bodoh. Mau sampai kapan kau menungguku disana? Aku tidak akan datang.

Minwoo melihat kamar Jeongmin sedikit terbuka lalu tiba-tiba menutup. Itu membuat Minwoo ketakutan karena Minwoo pikir Jeongmin sudah pergi bersama dengan Hyunseong dan kamarnya tentu saja kosong.

"Hyung, kok pintu kamar Jeongmin hyung seperti tertutup padahal tadi terbuka sedikit loh hyung."

"Mungkin angin." jawab Donghyun asal.

"Hujan salju di luar benar-benar parah. Untung saja kita sudah pulang." kata Kwangmin yang baru masuk bersama Youngmin dan sibuk membersihkan diri masing-masing karena salju yang sedikit menempel di baju mereka berdua.

Youngmin yang hendak menaruh barangnya di kamar, terkejut melihat Jeongmin ternyata masih ada di kamar.

"Hyung, kenapa kau masih di rumah?" tanya Youngmin. Semua member terkecuali Hyunseong langsung berlari ke kamar Jeongmin.

"Heh, kenapa hyung masih ada di kamar? Bukankah hyung pergi bersama Hyunseong hyung? Tuh bener kan hyung, berarti tadi yang menutup pintu kamarnya itu Jeongmin hyung." kata Minwoo polos.

"Si-siapa yang pergi dengan makhluk itu?"

"Kau benar-benar hyung." Youngmin.

"Kau membiarkan Hyunseong hyung menunggumu di tengah derasnya hujan salju di luar sana." Kwangmin.

"Dan kau benar-benar kerterlaluan Jeongmin. Kau sudah membuat Hyunseong mnunggumu tanpa kepastian seperti ini." Donghyun.

"Kenapa kalian seperti menghakimiku. Aku tidak bilang pada Hyunseong kalau aku akan datang dan siapa suruh dia masih menungguku. Kalian menyebalkan." kata Jeongmin membanting pintu di depan muka 4 member boyfriend. Minwoo cuma mengelus dada karena kaget.

Jeongmin bersandar pada pintu dan merosot, kembali memeluk lututnya. Dia melihat kearah jendela yang memang sedang hujan deras.

"Kau bodoh Hyunseong. Kau bodoh." gumamnya.

**Flashback off…**

* * *

Hyunseong POV….

Otakku hampir membeku karena kedinginan. Kenapa salju malah turun makin deras? Tapi aku tak boleh mengeluh apalagi menyerah. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggu Jeongmin disini. Ku lirik jam dinding yang memang ada ditaman. Jam 8 kurang. Aku cuma tersenyum miris karena aku tahu kalau Jeongmin tidak akan datang. Tapi tidak bolehkah aku berharap?

Orang-orang yang lewat hanya memandangku aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, aku hanya duduk diam selama 4 jam di depan sebuah organ piano yang tidak ku mainkan dan terus saja diam di tengah hujan salju yang deras ini. Lama aku diam dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk memainkan jariku di atas tuts piano. Aku mulai melantunkan sebuah nada dan mulutku pun mulai bernyanyi.

_On a cold winter day,_

_God has sent an angel on earth for one person.._

_After a long time passed_

_That angel who has given so much love, had been hurt and shed tears…_

_But the angel still smiled at me_

_After we loved and were separated for a bit_

_This is the angel's first birthday_

_I can't be next to you but_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_I thank the one who made you be born_

_Once again happy birthday…_

_Happy birthday, I love you so much…_

Ku buka mataku perlahan saat aku sudah menyanyikan lagu ini untuk yang keempat kalinya. Aku begitu terkejut melihat Jeongmin sudah berdiri di depanku. Bahunya bergetar sambil menatapku tajam.

"Jeongmin."

"Huks."

Aku begitu panic melihatnya menangis. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan lagi padanya? Segera saja aku bangkit berdiri dan memeluk tubuhnya. Sesekali ku elus pipinya. Dingin. Apa dia sudah lama berdiri di depanku? Sesekali dia memukul dadaku dan menggumamkan kata-kata bodoh padaku.

"Mian."

"Kau bodoh."

"Saengil chukkae chagiya. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak peka pada perasaanmu Maafkan aku karena aku selalu menyakitimu. Tapi, aku bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan seorang malaikat sepertimu. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sudah lahir ke dunia ini untuk menemaniku, mengisi lembaran hari bersamaku. Saengil chukkaeyo. Saranghae."

"Pufftt… Hahahahahaha…"

Tiba-tiba saja Jeongmin tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku heran padanya. Dia hanya tertawa saja sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau sangat lucu. Hahahahaha."

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"…."

Lalu dia menghentikan tawanya dan mengapit kedua pipiku.

"Apa pikunnya Minwoo menular padamu eoh? Ulangtahunku kan besok."

"Heh?"

Aku sungguh malu. Kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau sekarang masih tanggal 1. Aigo, pabo.

"Tapi terimakasih atas ucapanya. Aku benar-benar terharu."

Aku merengkuh pingganganya dengan sebelah tangan dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus pipinya yang lembut.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

Jeongmin menatapku sambil mengangguk. Kami saling bertatapan cukup lama sampai aku tergoda oleh bibir peachnya. Jeongmin mendorongku pelan saat aku ingin menciumnya dan pelukan terlepas.

"Jangan disini. Banyak yang melihat. Kalau manajemen tahu, kita pasti mati."

"Biar saja. Hey semuanya. Dia kekasihku loh." kataku pada setiap orang yang lewat. Jeongmin langsung memukul lenganku dan berusaha menutup mulutku dengan tangannya saat melihat aksi gilaku. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah sangat lucu.

"Dia kekasihku." kataku lagi pada orang lewat.

"Hey, sudah hentikan."

* * *

"Lihat aksi gilanya. Inilah seongjeong couple kalau tidak di depan kamera." kata Donghyun sambil berdecak melihat Hyunseong teriak-teriak sambil memperkenalkan Jeongmin sebagai kekasihnya sedangkan Jeongmin sibuk menarik Hyunsoeng untuk pergi dari tempat itu karena malu.

"Tapi bukankah romantis hyung. Aku suka." kata Minwoo dan mempererat pelukan Donghyun yang memeluk tengkuknya dari belakang.

"Melihat mereka entah kenapa aku punya keberanian untuk jujur. Hyung, kalau kita bilang pada orangtua kita dengan jujur, kau siap hyung?" tanya kwangmin yang juga sedang memeluk Youngmin. Youngmin menoleh ke Kwangmin dan mereka saling bertatapan. Youngmin mencari kesungguhan ucapan Kwangmin tadi.

"Kau serius?"

Kwangmin mengangguk. Youngmin menatap wajah Kwangmin dengan intens.

"Tapi kita akan kesulitan nantinya jika kita mengatakannya."

"Tapi jujur itu bukankah lebih baik? Asalkan bersamamu hyung, aku bisa menjadi kuat."

Kwangmin menatap mata Youngmin. Jarak mereka semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka saling bertautan.

"Isk, mereka ini." kata Donghyun mencibir yang memang sedang berada di sebelah Jo twins dan melihat mereka berdua berciuman.

"Kau iri hyung?" tanya Minwoo. Minwoo menarik tengkuk Donghyun agar Minwoo bisa meraih bibir Donghyun. Donghyun begitu terkejut namun tetap saja menunduk agar mereka bisa berciuman.

* * *

"Huuaacciimmm!"

Hyunseong dan Jeongmin bersin bersamaan.

"Isk, kalian ini, benar-benar. Gara-gara kalian, boyfriend menjadi topic utama karena hubungan kalian itu." Omel manajer.

"Tapi bukankah Boyfriend semakin terkenal karena kami." kata Jeongmin dengan wajah innocent.

"Isk, benar-benar. Kalian jadi menambah pekerjaan kami. Sudah begitu kalian berdua kena flu dan suara kalian seperti kodok gara-gara kalian berlama-lama dibawah salju. Pokoknya kalian harus sembuh besok."

"Yah, hyung, mana mungkin kami sembuh besok."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kalian sudah harus sembuh besok sekalipun harus mati." titah manajer sebelum pergi meninggalkan dorm.

"Kejam."

Setelah kejadian hari ini, berita itu langsung menyebar di internet dan pihak manajemen memarahi Jeongmin dan Hyunseong. Untung saja hubungan mereka tidak bermasalah oleh bestfriend dan dianggap candaan saja karena manajer langsung mengklarifikasi bahwa mereka sedang bermain truth and dare.

"Oh ya, karena sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, Saengil chukkae chagiya. Aku tidak salah lagi kan?" Jeongmin hanya terkekeh. Hyunseong mengelus pipi Jeongmin dan sesekali mencium pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Hyunseong sambil memeluk Jeongmin. Jeongmin mengangguk.

"Mau ku hangatkan?"

Jeongmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menghangatkan?"

"Sekalian mendewasakanmu. Usiamu kan sudah 20 tahun."

"Mendewasakan?"

Lama Jeongmin berfikir dan dia akhirnya mengerti maksud Hyunseong.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyunseong menjatuhkan Joengmin ke sofa dan menindihnya.

"Eh?"

* * *

Sementara itu seseorang yang sedang berlesehan sambil main game di balik sofa.

"Hyung main yang benar dong." kata Kwangmin sambil terus memencet stik PS-nya.

"Kau perhatikan saja punyamu." kata Donghyun terus menatap layar.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain PS sambil menunggu Youngmin dan Minwoo yang sedang ke toko 24 jam. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terlempar dan mengenai wajah Kwangmin.

"Yaa hyung. Jangan bermain curang dengan menutup wajahku dengan bajumu dong." protes Kwangmin sambil melepas baju yang mendarat di wajahnya. Kwangmin langsung diam dan memandang heran karena Donghyun masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Heh, jadi ini pakaian siapa?"

Donghyun langsung memandang Kwangmin heran. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ah, Hyunseong.. geli."

Kwangmin dan Donghyun memandang horror pemandangan yang ada di balik sofa. Mereka bisa menebak apa yang sedang Seongjeong couple lakukan.

"Gedekan saja suara PS-nya." kata Kwangmin.

"Dasar mereka, apa mereka pikir yang tinggal di dorm ini cuma mereka. Mana mereka melakukannya di sofa, bukan di kamar." umpat Donghyun.

"Abaikan saja."

* * *

**Setelah beberapa menit kemudian….**

"Aaahhh…. uuuhhh.. Hyunseong."

Namun bunyi desahan dan erangan mengalahkan suara PS-nya. Tanpa mereka sadari di balik celana mereka—Donghyun dan Kwangmin—sudah turn on. Akhirnya Donghyun dan Kwangmin cuma terkapar sambil menangis.

"Youngmin, Minwoo, cepat pulang TT_TT"

**End.**

**Tamat. Gak jelas kan, tapi masih berani minta di post. Hahahahahaha… Ketawa nista. Happy birthday uri Jeongminie, bestfriend's prince mirror. Maafkan aku Jeongmin, aku mengnistakan dirimu di hari ulangtahunmu sendiri. Daripada diprotes dan di demo sama reader and refleksion, mendingan kabur. Pyong!**


End file.
